Without You I'm Colourblind
by Sour Wilson
Summary: ChanBaek AU!Amerika. Chanyeol, murid tingkat dua di Amerika yang selalu berpindah-pindah karena suatu alasan. Lelah karena hal itu, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi kasat mata dan berusaha menghindari masalah.


**A/N: **Haloha! Fic pertama di akun ini. Karena saya bikin fic ini sambil dengerin The Art of Sleeping – Colourblind, mungkin fic ini bakal ikut kebawa liriknya (mungkin). Judul fic ini juga diambil dari lirik lagunya.

**.**

* * *

**Without You I'm Colourblind**

**.**

**Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

**Romance, life-school**

**AU!America**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Chanyeol mengubah posisi kakinya—bersila, menjulur, menekuk, dan posisi aneh lainnya—membuat sang ibu menghadiahkan tatapan tajam dan lekingan kencang klakson mobil. Chanyeol mengerut dan menjulurkan kakinya sejauh mungkin ke bawah _dashboard_ mobil.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai _honey,_ jadi berhentilah melakukan gerakan aneh dan duduk manis di kursi mu," ucap sang ibu yang telah kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah jalan.

"Seharusnya ibu membeli mobil yang lebih besar. Mobil ini terlalu kecil, bahkan aku tidak bisa menjulurkan kakiku," protes Chanyeol. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang tertekuk aneh akibat sempitnya ruang kosong di kursi penumpang.

"Memangnya kau pikir ini salah siapa?" tanya Hana—nama sang ibu—dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Chanyeol mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. "Iya, iya, aku tahu."

Hana menjulurkan lengan kanannya untuk mengacak rambut ikal Chanyeol. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu _dear. _Tidak ada yang salah di sini, jadi singkirkan pikiran negatif mu itu oke?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan seperti itu!" seru Chanyeol seraya menepis tangan sang ibu yang kembali mengacak rambutnya.

"Oh, berhentilah bersikap seolah kau tidak menyukai panggilan sayangku Channie."

Chanyeol kembali mendengus dan berusaha mengacuhkan sang ibu dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pepohonan yang berbaris di pinggir jalan. Sepi kembali menghampiri, hanya terdengar nyanyian sendu dari radio mobil. Jalanan penuh dengan para pejalan kaki yang lalu-lalang, tipikal jam sibuk di kota pada umumnya.

Chanyeol terus berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya ke gedung-gedung tinggi dan para karyawan berdasi yang berjalan dengan tergesa. Sebuah kios _hotdog _bercat kuning cerah menarik perhatian Chanyeol saat mobil mereka berhenti di salah satu lampu merah. Kios tersebut dipenuhi dengan anak-anak remaja berjaket merah gelap dengan tulisan 'THE STAR LINE' besar di punggungnya.

Badan mereka tinggi besar dengan wajah arogan, tipikal anak sekolah penggila olahraga. Mereka berkerumun mengelilingi meja dan tertawa terbahak, membuat Chanyeol memutar matanya jengkel. Chanyeol mendengus dan hendak menglihkan perhatiannya saat seorang pemuda mencuri perhatiannya. Pemuda itu memakai itu memakai jaket yang sama seperti lainnya, namun tubuhnya yang kecil dan kurus membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

Lampu lalu lintas telah berubah warna menjadi hijau saat pemuda itu membalikan badannya, memegang dua _hotdog _berlumur saus. Rambut cokelat lurus pendek dengan warna mata yang sama, wajah yang terkesan feminim dan halus, serta tubuh yang ramping tanpa otot dan lemak yang berarti. Mobil sang ibu sudah kembali bergerak, menyebabkan Chanyeol harus menolehkan lehernya untuk melihat sang pemuda.

Pemuda tersebut terlihat kaget dengan kehadiran pemuda lainnya—yang berbadan besar dengan rambut pirang dan seringai menjengkelkan—namun wajah kagetnya segera tergantikan dengan senyuman. Pemuda berbadan besar mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda mungil tersebut, namun kedua orang itu menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol saat mobil sang ibu berbelok.

"Melihat seseorang yang kau kenal Chanyeol?" tanya Hana mengagetkan Chanyeol. Dia hanya bergumam pelan sebagai balasannya , karena dia tahu jika sang ibu hanya menggoda.

.

* * *

Segera setelah mobil berhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat pastel, Chanyeol melompat keluar dari mobil dengan pandangan datar. Tanpa banyak bicara dia segera membuka bagasi mobil dan mengambil ransel dan tas jinjing besar berwarna abu-abu. Dia melangkah membuka pintu pagar lebar-lebar dan menunggu sang ibu mengeluarkan kunci rumah.

Chanyeol melirik sang ibu dan mendesah pelan saat melihatnya tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah khas Korea—sudah lama dia tidak melihat warga Korea lainnya di Amerika. Dia menjatuhkan tas jinjingnya ke atas lantai teras rumah dan berjalan malas menuju sang ibu.

"Panggil saja aku Hana," ucap Hana dengan senyum lebar. "Ah, dan ini Chanyeol. Cepat beri salam pada Mrs. Byun."

Chanyeol mengelurkan senyum formalnya dan membungkuk untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ahh.. kau sungguh tampan dan tinggi," ucap Mrs. Byun dengan bahasa korea beraksen Amerika.

"Aku sudah menyuruh dia untuk tidak tumbuh lebih dari ini," ujar Hana diiringi dengan kekehan pelan.

"Ibu. Kunci."

Hana membuka tas yang dibawanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari Mrs. Byun yang masih berbicara. Dia mengangguk pelan seraya memberikan kunci kecil dengan gantungan miniatur papan selancar. Chanyeol mengambilnya dan segera berjalan tergesa menuju rumah. Dia masih bisa mendengar percakapan ibunya dengan Mrs. Byun.

"Aku punya dua anak lelaki. Baekhan sekarang sudah di tahun keempatsementara Baekhyun masih tahun kedua. Dan mereka berdua bahkan tidak setinggi Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memutar kunci pintu dan membukanya. Menyambar tas jinjingnya dari lantai seraya masuk ke rumah dengan senandung pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia berjalan menuju lantai atas, membiarkan pintu depan terbuka. Suara tawa dua wanita paruh baya terdengar dari luar. Dengan malas dia menyeret tasnya melewati separuh tangga dan berhenti di depan pintu cokelat di ujung koridor.

Pemuda ikal tersebut melempar kedua tasnya ke sudut ruangan dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur. Dijulurkannya kedua kaki panjangnya seakan tempat tidur itu akan mengecil jika dia tidak segera melintang di atasnya. Desahan pelan kembali lolos dari mulutnya. Lelah berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya. Kali ini Chanyeol berharap mereka dapat tinggal sedikit lebih lama.

'_Setidaknya hingga akhir tahun ajaran,' _pikir Chanyeol.

Pikiran Chanyeol kembali mengembara ke kejadian seminggu sebelumnya. Luka di pergelangan tangannya yang sampai sekarang masih belum mengering dan meninggalkan guratan garis merah jelek kini tertutup _wristband _hitam.

Chanyeol mengelus pelan permukaan _wristband _dengan tatapan sendu. Dia menutup mata dan membawa kedua kakinya ke depan dada, memeluknya erat dan berusaha untuk tidur. Setidaknya dia berusaha untuk tidak membuat masalah kali ini.

.

* * *

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **Okeh, TBC. Saya lagi agak senggang, jadi mungkin akan segera update chapter berikutnya.

**Mind to review?**

**.**

_**21/03/2015 Sour Wilson**_


End file.
